


Trainspotting

by timeladyleo



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver takes the Manager on a date and they argue about sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainspotting

**Author's Note:**

> My first trainers fic! I hope I got the characterisations right, and hopefully there will be more! :D

In hindsight, the Manager should have known that letting the Driver pick what their date would be would end up being related to trains in some way. Driving trains just wasn’t enough for him, he had to spend time dusting his pictures of trains and polishing his train models. And now on their one day off, they were sat having a picnic and watching the trains. 

“Look at that one!” he said with a grin, pointing as another train whizzed past on the tracks. The Manager rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he reached for another sandwich. They were triangles following their argument about the optimal sandwich shape, the Manager supporting triangles while the Driver preferred rectangles. The Manager was pleased at his win, arguing that if the Driver got to pick the date, he got to cut the sandwiches. 

“When’s the steam train coming past, love?” the Manager asked, looking over to the Driver whose gaze was fixed on the tracks. What was so exciting about some metal strips on the ground, the Manager would never know. At least trains were quite often exciting. The Driver looked down at his watch. 

“In about ten minutes!” He proceeded to ramble about the train, how exciting it was and how much he’d love to drive a steam train one day. The Manager smiled. Perhaps he didn’t always understand his Driver’s complete obsession with trains, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved seeing the passion in his eyes as he talked, and found it endearing how the Driver could turn any conversation into one about massive trains. No, the Manager didn’t mind the Driver’s quirks at all if it meant they got to sit together with a picnic, not in any rush to do anything but be together. 

The Manager finished his third sandwich and shuffled closer to the Driver, unable to help his laughter as the Driver almost bounced up and down in excitement as the steam train came, blowing its whistle for them as they waved.


End file.
